


Хорошо

by Hazy_waltz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazy_waltz/pseuds/Hazy_waltz
Summary: Когда долгое время не можешь вырваться из кошмара, перестаёшь различать сон и реальность.





	

Джон лениво приподнимается на локтях, перекатывается и слезает с кровати. Снимает блокировку с телефона, смотрит на дисплей. 09:37, 26.07.2014, суббота. Стандартная дата, но перспектива отдохнуть в свой выходной день несказанно радует. Он ведь даже смог выспаться, впервые за этот месяц. Джон с удовольствием потягивается, одевается и спускается вниз.  
  
Шерлок лежит на диване, повернувшись спиной, синий шёлк обтягивает худую выгнутую спину, обрисовывая каждый позвонок. Уснул, наверное. Или снова обиделся на весь преступный мир Лондона за неизобретательность. Как бы там ни было, тревожить его не стоит: себе дороже. Аккуратно ступая, чтобы не привлекать внимания, Джон медленно пробирается на кухню и задвигает полупрозрачные двери. Открывает холодильник, привычно здоровается с отрубленной головой, деликатно переставляет пакет с пальцами и достаёт бутылочку молока.  
  
Осторожно принюхивается к содержимому, пытаясь понять, почему пахнет травами. Видимо, напиток лучше не трогать. Встряхнув головой, Джон возвращается в гостиную и видит Майкрофта, стоящего над младшим братом. Холмс оборачивается, улыбается извечно-фальшиво и с равнодушным «Передайте ему, что мне жаль» отходит в сторону. Тело Шерлока странно изломано, а голова — сплошное месиво, алое заливает лицо и стекает на пол, полностью покрывая его. Джон бросается к другу, пытается что-то сделать, остановить кровь и…  
  
…просыпается. Он тяжело дышит и судорожно пытается привести мысли в порядок. Это сон, просто чёртов кошмар, который нужно забыть. После Рейхенбаха воспоминания об Афганистане сменились до абсурда реалистичными видениями о Шерлоке и его размозженном черепе. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Джон тихо стонет и стирает испарину: похоже, кошмары никогда его не покинут и никакие психотерапевты это не исправят. Теперь уже точно.  
  
Поморщившись, он тянется к телефону, нажимает на дисплей и замирает: 09:37, 26.07.2014.  
  
***  
  
Сколько это продолжается? Час, день, месяц? Может, всего несколько минут? Он не знает. Происходящее сводит с ума, и Джон вспоминает о пистолете. Обшаривает свою комнату, не находит его, срывается в гостиную, пытаясь не смотреть на кукольно улыбающегося Майкрофта, нависшего над братом, забегает в спальню Шерлока. Зиг-Зауэр лежит ровно посередине кровати, на ослепительно белой простыне. Он где-то слышал, что для пробуждения надо умереть во сне. Или же уничтожить причину кошмара.  
  
Пистолет привычно ложится в руку, Джон выдыхает и возвращается в зал, но стоит ему переступить порог, как кровь достигает уровня щиколоток и он подскакивает в своей кровати. Надежды на то, что долгожданное избавление наступило, уже нет: на телефоне всё та же проклятая дата.  
  
Но теперь есть оружие. Он быстро спускается в гостиную, не замечая, что диван пустует, и заходит в комнату Шерлока. На кровати искомого нет. Чёртово подсознание хочет лишить его последней возможности? Нет-нет-нет, хватит, хватит этого безумия! Пистолет находится в ящике прикроватного стола, и Джон с облегчением смотрит на него. Наконец-то всё закончится.  
  
— Джон, бросьте пистолет! — в дверях спальни стоит бледный испуганный Майкрофт. Что он здесь делает? Он должен быть в гостиной, с Шерлоком. — Бросьте пистолет и пройдите, пожалуйста, со мной.  
  
Холмс совсем не похож на себя. Пройти с ним? Куда? К Шерлоку? Он достаточно насмотрелся на его разбитую голову, как и на мерзкую улыбку старшего Холмса. Пора с этим заканчивать. Он отходит к окну и быстро приставляет дуло себе к виску.  
  
— Спасибо, мне и тут хорошо.


End file.
